


Sin Salida

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todo tiene un precio, Ichigo disfruta pagandolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Salida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63273) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



\- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada mientras Aizen destruye a mi familia y tolo lo que me importa! - Ichigo espetó antes de marcharse del lado de los supervivientes restantes, empeñado en negarse a creer que lo que Kenpachi y los demás le decían pudiese ser cierto. No había forma de salir de Hueco Mundo sin Urahara.

Y ahora se había perdido.

A su alrededor solo había arena y vacío. Hueco Mundo se extendía en todas direcciones, nada más que desierto y cielo.

Miro a su alrededor, considerando la situación. ¿Por donde había venido? No había nada que le indicase, podía haber estado andando en círculos por lo que él sabía. Sus hombros cayeron, Ichigo tenia que admitir aunque fuese solo para él mismo que no iba a encontrar la salida de ese sitio él solo.

\- ¿Ya estas cansado, Shinigami?

Ichigo levanto la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Parado a apenas unos pasos sonriendo sardónicamente estaba Grimmjow. Estaba completamente recuperado de su pelea, probablemente gracias a la ayuda de Orihime y la Capitán Unohana. Había estado cerca de la muerta cuando Ichigo se marchó, demasiado preocupado por la lucha en Karakura para pensar en el bienestar de Grimmjow.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Grimmjow? - preguntó cansadamente, demasiado agotado para pelear de nuevo con el sicótico Espada. - ¿Y como me has encontrado?  
\- No ha sido difícil, no con la forma en que desprendes ese monstruoso reiatsu tuyo. Me sorprende que no te haya atacado un Hollow, pero bueno eres tan afortunado como estúpido.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada furiosa. - No tengo tiempo para esto, Grimmjow, - dijo continuando su camino.

\- Ese no es el camino de salida, Shinigami. ¿No escuchaste al bicho raro del pelo pincho? Solo una Garganta puede llevarte a casa.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. - Me arriesgaré. No pienso esperar a que acabe la lucha para ser rescatado.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. - Realmente eres estúpido, Shinigami. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

Ichigo se detuvo y se giró bruscamente, enfurecido. - ¿Darme cuenta de que? No podemos abrir una Garganta sin Urahara, solo un Espa… - Parpadeó, cerrando la boca con un fuerte chasquido. Grimmjow levantó una ceja. - ¡Tú!

Otra carcajada. - Quizás aun hay esperanza para ti.

\- Tú puedes abrir una Garganta. - Realmente era tonto por no darse cuenta antes. Grimmjow había ido en varias ocasiones a la Tierra; por supuesto que podía abrir una Garganta.  
\- Si.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí entonces? Tenían que regresar y sacar a los otros de Hueco Mundo también para unirse a la batalla. Se dio la vuelta. Grimmjow aun le miraba con esa expresion divertida. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué sacas tu de esto? ¿Por qué nos ayudas en contra de tu Amo?

\- No tengo Amo, - Grimmjow dijo calmadamente. - Y mi ayuda no es gratis.

Debería haberlo imaginado, realmente debería. Su mano agarrando Zangetsu automáticamente, Ichigo se preparó para pelear. Cualquiera que fuese el precio, iba a pagarlo. Tratándose de Grimmjow, Ichigo sabía el coste de su ayuda.

Grimmjow simplemente sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Esa es una buena idea, Shinigami, pero no ahora.

Ichigo dejo caer su mano, confundido. - ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?

Sin siquiera verle moverse, Grimmjow estaba parado frente a él, tan cerca que Ichigo podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. Sorprendido, dio un paso hacia atrás solo para ser detenido por una mano rodeando su cintura.

\- Lucharemos, eso te lo prometo Shinigami, - dijo Grimmjow, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Ichigo. - Mas tarde, después… no importa. Lucharemos, y esta vez te venceré. - Su boca descendió sobre la de Ichigo, presionando con fuerza contra sus labios.

Ichigo parpadeó, sorprendido, y se retorció para soltarse. Recordó entonces: cualquiera que fuese el precio, iba a pagarlo.

Dejó de resistirse y con un suspiro de resignación abrió la boca para darle entrada a la lengua lamiendo sus labios. El beso era brusco y crudo, casi doloroso, Ichigo se encontró respondiendo, presionando contra la boca de Grimmjow y persiguiendo su lengua con la suya, sus respiraciones saliendo en roncos jadeos.

Sus manos se movieron al pelo de Grimmjow, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones ridículamente azules mientras un cosquilleo bajaba por sus miembros. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que se estaba excitando.

Ichigo rompió el beso, tambaleándose hacia atrás un paso y mirando a Grimmjow acusadoramente. - ¿Es eso lo que querías? Vale, lo tienes, ahora llevame con mis amigos y devuelvenos a Karakura, - dijo, tratando aun de recuperar el aliento y furioso consigo mismo por dejarse llevar.

\- Eso, Ichigo, - dijo Grimmjow llamándole por su nombre por primera vez, - no es nada. Solo el principio. No lo suficiente para satisfacerme. - le miró de arriba a abajo. - Y no lo suficiente para satisfacerte a ti tampoco.

Ichigo se estremeció, su mente proporcionándole las imágenes de lo que seria necesario para satisfacer a Grimmjow. Tenía razón, pero madito fuera si Ichigo iba a admitirlo. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

\- De acuerdo, - espeto, acercándose de nuevo a Grimmjow para ser de nuevo detenido por una mano en su hombro.  
\- Mas tarde, después… - dijo Grimmjow sorprendiendo a Ichigo de nuevo. - Tus amigos aguardan y ahora hay gente a la que matar. Esto puede esperar.

Ichigo asintió, mudo.

Regresaron donde el resto de los shinigami y de sus amigos estaban.

\- ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo, Espada! - dijo Renji cuando finalmente llegaron.

Grimmjow le ignoró, mirando a Ichigo mientras abría una Garganta lo bastante ancha para que pasasen.

\- No te atrevas a morir ahora, Shinigami, - Grimmjow dijo cuando Ichigo pasó junto a él, la batalla en Karakura ya visible en el otro lado. - No he terminado contigo.

Ichigo le miró con una ceja levantada; casi se podía pensar que Grimmjow estaba preocupado por él, pero Ichigo sabia la verdad.

Presionó sus labios contra los de Grimmjow, con suficiente fuerza para dejar marca. - Más tarde. Después.

La risa de Grimmjow le siguió hasta Karakura.

…


End file.
